The Toontown Saga: Arisen From the Ground
by Mr. Awesome Guitarfreak
Summary: For 12 year old Troy Bananabrains, fitting his father's shoes has been easy. He's already a murder suspect with an army of Cogs on his back, and all because of a rumor. He'll try to stop the cogs and the judges from ruining his chances with a pretty girl.
1. Cliffs, Rumors, and a Life in Secret

**Chapter One: Cliffs, Rumors, and a Life in Secret**

Troy Bananabrains, descendent of the legendary Harvey, had been riding bikes with his friend, Rick Grant. Rick was fourteen years old, and he was husky and strong for his age. He usually rode his bike faster than Troy ever could, but Troy was only 12. Rick and Troy went way back. Rick was the first to give Troy a beating, but after that, the two made up and had been friends ever since, despite the two-year age difference. Troy was the first to make fun of Rick for being so muscular. He could fit an adult on his shoulders without steroids or any muscle-enhancing vitamins. He was so strong that it was almost supernatural.

Rick and Troy rode their bikes near a steep cliff and saw Elliot James, 12, standing beside a fence near a cliff. Elliot had been Troy's friend from school, and Rick knew him as well.

"Hey, Elliot. What'cha doing?" asked Troy.

"Needed to get out of the house for a while. My parents are trying to give me one of those heartfelt one-on-one talks that you see in family comedies," he replied.

"Those suck," said Rick.

"Yeah," agreed Elliot, "Check out this new move that I made up on the bike."

Troy let Elliot on his bike, and Elliot started to perform the trick.

"That was sick!" said Troy as he and Rick applauded, "How do you do that?"

"Oh. It's really simple. You just have to…"

As Elliot explained his trick, and Troy tried it out on his bike, Elliot slipped from his position after Troy hit Elliot in the head with the bike wheel by accident. Elliot fell to a ledge, just ten feet under where they were standing. Elliot got up seemingly unwounded.

"ELLIOT, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" asked Rick, "Grab on to this rope!"

But the rope slipped from Elliot's hands, causing him to fall into the ominous blue sea that lied below. No one saw him again. The last thing heard of him was, "IT'S OKAY!!! I CAN SWIM!!!"

Someone had watched this whole thing take place. Someone had seen Troy and Rick push Elliot down the cliff, but had seriously misinterpreted the scene.

"YOU KILLED ELLIOT JAMES!" said the voice from under the bush.

"Tori, what are you doing here?" asked Rick.

"Hide and seek. No one found me yet. BUT I SAW WHAT YOU DID BACK THERE!"

"No. We swear. This isn't what it looks like!" said Rick and Troy.

"I knew you were hiding something, Troy Bananabrains. You never cared about Elliot, you always pretended to be his friend," said Tori, accusing Troy of all wrongs.

"Where do you get this from? We didn't kill him, he fell. And besides, he's not-"

"I don't care! I know your secret now, and I'm telling everyone," Tori said, interrupting Troy.

"Wait… You can't tell anyone about this. You don't have the right information. He didn't die. He just fell. It was an accident. I never meant him any harm," said Troy.

"Okay. I believe you," said Tori.

Yes. Tori did actually believe Rick and Troy after seeing the water that she was told that Elliot fell in to. Melody, Tori's friend, had finished running up the hill in time to ask,

"Why are you hanging out with Superman and the Dork Wonder over there?"

"They showed me something stupid and useless. Come on, let's go back to my house!" said Tori responding to Melody's insulting remark.

Melody McSplat, the most popular girl in Troy's grade, hated Troy. The feeling was mutual, but Troy never understood why. He'd always thought that her mouse body looked like that of a rat, and she hated him for it; but there really was no denying this. She really did look like a rat more than a mouse. He never neglected to point it out, but she had started it. Back in the first grade, she'd spilled her chocolate milk all over him on purpose just to prove a point. He pushed her off the edge of the sandbox and accidentally broke her hand, which earned him a ten-day suspension from school.

Melody was also the one barrier between him and a relationship with her best friend, Tori. Though he knew he didn't stand a chance, he still thought that if he made the right moves around her, then he might possibly get through to her. _Fat chance now,_ he thought, _She'd never like me now that she mistook me for a murderer._ He was probably right.

* * *

At school the next day, Troy and Rick were showered with spitballs and targeted in dodgeball, but Rick was a good shot and Troy was a good dodger, so neither of them were hit, not even the 324th time. When, Phys Ed ended, Troy went to go talk to Tori to see what was up.

"I thought we WEREN'T going to tell anyone about this. You know I didn't murder Elliot, he fell off the side of the cliff."

"I didn't tell anyone. I wouldn't tell. I believed you when you told me that," Tori said, attempting to ease her way out of this confrontation.

"Well then who did?" Troy demanded. At the end of the table sat Melody McSplat, snickering.

"How could you tell people that? This is a serious matter. I didn't murder Elliot. You and I have never liked each other, but you don't have to go around spreading death rumors about my friend. That's just low of you. I can't even stare you in the eye!"

"Well, I don't care if it's true or not, I'm spreading it around the whole school. Oh, wait, I already have, and since I'm the most popular girl in school and you're just some kid, who do you think they're gonna believe?"

Troy was disgraced and seriously disturbed because of what took place. Why in the world would Melody want everyone to believe he was a murderer? That was just horrible. Her malicious demeanor should have been punished; he didn't do anything wrong. It was an accident. Her maliciousness was a problem, but Tori told Melody. So it was as much Tori's fault as it was Melody's. Both of them were to blame.

Meanwhile, Rick and Troy decided to keep distances from each other in public. They only met in secret because what everyone thought they did was too bad for them to show their faces in public. Now it had spread beyond the school and just about everyone knew, but their source was spreading lies as previously mentioned. Just the other day Rick and Troy ran into each other at the pet shop.

"Hey," said Rick. "Get out of here now!"

"But I need to get pet food! Doodles don't feed themselves," said Troy.

"But we can't be seen together. Quick! Hit me!" said Rick

"Um… okay," Troy slugged Rick in the arm and Rick pretended to make a scene. Troy took his pet food and left for home. This one was close. He knew now that the best way to prevent happenings like this was to think of some sort of arrangement that would keep the two from crossing paths in public again. Troy's life was a secret now.


	2. Misunderstandings

**Chapter Two: Misunderstandings**

Today was the worst day to be sent home for hygiene issues in a burlap sack, and Troy learned that the hard way. Both his parents were in Rio that week because of company travels, but Troy could have been a little more sarcastic when he told the authorities,

"They're in Rio, having the time of their lives!"

The facts were these. Mr. and Mrs. Harvey Bananabrains III had been on a sales call in Rio de Janeiro for the whole week, leaving Troy home alone with an inattentive neighbor who had offered to watch the child. However, his clothes had become infested with lice from his fur, and he was forced to remove them and wear a burlap sack for the rest of the day. Company representatives had come to report the cancellation of Harvey III's OUCH (or Organization of Underground Care Helpers) safety program, and once they saw the shape the house was in, they called the Child Welfare Board of Toontown to report. Troy was told to pack his things into whatever he could carry and come outside. It was the last he saw of his parents' home for a long time.

"Who are you and where are you taking me?" asked Troy.

"Child Welfare Board of Toontown," said the pink rabbit with the blue blazer, "We feel your home is insufficient to properly maintain the existence of a child. We're taking you to a foster home and issuing a mandatory restraining order on your parents."

Troy sobbed intensely. He'd never get to see his mom and dad again. _Why? Haven't I suffered enough?_ he thought. _I can't believe this! If I had one more chance…_ But sadly there was none.

The car stopped and pulled into the driveway of the foster home. Troy never thought that in all of his years that he would visit one of these places, let alone live there. Troy hopped out of the car, took his suitcases, and rang the doorbell. The rabbit stood behind him as the driver waited in the car. The rabbit introduced herself and left Troy in the house. The car drove away. In the house was a sea green cat of about 11 years old. She was short, light, and wore a tie-die shirt. This was the most distinct thing about her. There was also another toon there. She was a normal sized, part red, part pink dog who had a suspicious look about her. Her bland facial expression sent Troy the message that she was hiding something. But what? _Oh, forget it, you've got too much to worry about as it is!_ There were three more toons there, but you couldn't PAY Troy to remember them. He couldn't remember a face to save a life, even his own. That was one of his major weaknesses. The only faces he could recognize were friends and family. Once he learned a name and a face, he remembered it whenever you asked him.

The wife of the household showed Troy to his new room. He unloaded his things and stayed there for the rest of the day. He didn't bother interacting with any of the others because he was just too sad. He sat in his room playing his guitar, singing the greatest sad tunes in grunge history. At nine, Troy had been given a guitar for his birthday. He picked it up quick and became a local hit.

He was in a band with Rick and some other people, including the singer Skids Fizzleslam, who at thirteen, had a very developed Kurt Cobain style voice. Skids was a tall blue dog. The bassist was known as Stuntman. Stuntman was nothing more than a body double for the band's actual bassist, who didn't do a lot with the band except posing in pictures. The band was named by Skids and Troy. They decided on "Inflict" by looking up cool words in the dictionary.

There had been no "best part" to this day, because in Troy's mind the whole day was a deficit to his genial demeanor. No longer was he happy. And what would happen when Troy's parents received the call from the CWBT? _What would happen then?_ Troy asked himself. He then wiped his expressions off his face, cleared his mind, and dozed off…

The next day was Saturday, so no school. That meant band practice with Inflict after lunchtime. Troy woke up that morning with sleepy dust all over his eyes. He rubbed it off, got his clothes on, and went downstairs for breakfast. Breakfast was cereal swimming in a pool of processed milk. Troy barely touched his breakfast. Instead, he took a moon pie from his pocket and ate that. He also grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl, peeled it, then scarfed it down in three colossal bites. He ate fast because he didn't want to stay long enough for the others to begin asking him questions. _This is why,_ he told himself,_ I would hate being famous._

Lunchtime arrived and Troy had still managed to escape conversation by taking his burrito and eating it while upstairs in his room packing up his guitar and his amp. He decided that if he did this, he could show up to practice early instead of late. Troy strapped his guitar-in-case on his back with his amp in his hand, and rode off on his skateboard. Practice was at Rick's basement.

The band was writing a happy, upbeat melody to play for the little kids that came by to hear them play.

"Maybe we should keep the guitar in harmony with the singing," said Stuntman.

All of the band members nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. What about the lyrics?" asked Rick.

"Maybe Troy should write them," said Skids, "I'm a little washed up. My ideas were thieved in the night by some band from my dreams."

"That's really weird," said Rick.

"I'm sorry guys," Troy said, "But happiness doesn't make sense in this cruel world. How can I write a happy song when happiness is the opposite of my feelings?"

"Make something up, you're smart," said Skids.

"Not helping," said Troy, "Fine. You wanna know the REAL reason I'm so mad today? It's because my parents lost custody of me yesterday afternoon! Okay, I NEVER get to see them again."

All of the band members huddled around Troy.

"Dude. That's awful," said Rick, with a dejected expression upon his face.

"I don't think I've ever felt that much sadness in my life," said Skids.

"I did write a song about it, and it made me feel a bit better," said Troy as he handed Skids the song sheet.

"Dude. This is GOLD! That is a freaking masterpiece! Let's play it!"

"Okay," said Troy.

As the band played the song, all four members noticed some shaking beneath them. The shaking worsened, and by the time the song was over, Inflict ran upstairs and got outside quickly.

"EARTHQUAKE!" they shouted. Everyone ran outside.

Houses were rattling back and forth. Finally the earthquake stopped. Searchlights fell atop cars, bits of windows were broken off. Chimneys fell off people's houses, and geysers came from out of nowhere. There was one that shot Inflict right out of there spots on the ground, and thought it was a joyride, nothing could compare to the next disaster.


	3. Walking on Hollow Ground

**Chapter Three: Walking on Hollow Ground**

Troy had been going out a lot. It had been four weeks since he moved in to the foster home, and he hadn't even learned any of the toons' names. Over breakfast, the sea green cat popped a question.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Troy," he said sardonically.

"I'm Lady Wonderberry," she said, "Berry for short."

"K," he said as he hunched over his breakfast.

"What do you do when you leave here?" asked Berry.

"I play with my band,"

"YOU have a BAND?" asked the pink dog, whom Troy later learned was Little Dottie.

"Yeah. We're called Inflict, and we play rock and metal."

"Awesome! When do you guys play?" said Dottie

"We don't, we play in my friend's garage," said Troy.

"I'd like to come see you play sometime. Where is this garage?" asked Dottie.

Troy replied with, "I really don't think you should come by, the other members insist on privacy."

"But I-"

"It's REALLY not a good idea and I- Forget it, I gotta go."

And with that, Troy cleared his plate, put on his jacket, packed his guitar, and left the house for Rick's garage.

Band practice was awesome as usual. Skids' voice was in perfect harmony with Troy's guitar. Rick's drumming was stellar, he didn't miss a beat. And Stuntman's bass grooves made the song. The band was great and Troy was really enthusiastic about playing. After they finished playing Nirvana's "You Know You're Right," Troy felt a shaking in the ground again. The ground rumbled and Troy began to feel queasy. This quake was more jeopardizing than the last. Pictures fell from the wall. Rick's drums shook. The garage lighting fixtures shattered and fell to the floor. The entire band ran outside again.

"Why in the world does this keep happening?" said Skids.

"I don't know, but maybe It's time someone figures this out, because trust me, no one in Toontown can live with hourly quakes," said Stuntman.

"Yeah. We get so easily irritated," agreed Troy.

"I wonder what is under there. We never have earthquakes in Toontown," said Rick.

At school the next day, the earthquakes were the subject of every conversation. 6th grader Freckles Cheezyburger was unsuspectingly shot up in the air by a geyser. Rick caught him. That was the only fun thing that happened for Troy this day. Period one was a bore. Troy couldn't focus on the Science teacher's boring words of uselessness. Period Two was again a waste of life, seeing as the subject was math. Troy hated math with a burning passion. It was the worst of his subjects, the best being History. For him, History was sort of interesting. It was like one big action story from millions of years ago. They were studying the Trojan War.

After periods three and four passed by, lunchtime came along. Troy had to pay for his lunch with his own money ever since he was disallowed to live with his parents. He couldn't pack his own lunch because there was not enough time. So for now, paying for lunch worked just fine. He also would often find jellybeans on the street from people who had giant holes in their wallets and banks.

Tori was looking rather perky today. Her hair was in an upright ponytail and she wore a small grin on her face. When Troy asked her why she was so happy, Tori didn't reply. That was typical of her. She'd always thought of Troy to be a downer, so whenever she was in a good mood she remembered to not talk to Troy. Troy sat by Rick at lunch, asking him,

"What's with Tori?"

"She got into the all girls band 'Charles' Angels' as their lead singer," said Rick.

"Being just a singer would be so easy, but it would make you take it for granted and slack off. Maybe that's why pop sucks so much," said Troy, "Hey, maybe we should watch them play one time!"

Rick thought about the words in utterance by Troy, "Sure. We could do that. It would be good to see what new music is out there. But we couldn't go later than 7:00 because I have a basketball game then."

Rick was an incredible point guard for the 8th Grade TTJHS Team. His movements were swift, and he always managed to get a lay up off of the left or right wing on the other team. He also played well defensively. He was always on attack mode, but being sure not to foul anyone unless it was for strategy. He almost always snatched the ball on the rebound and was the first one down to his team's offensive side of the court to shoot. He had a 95% chance of making every layup he went for, but the other five percent was still in consideration. Currently, the eighth grade basketball team was 16-1 and were paired up against the rivaling Jr. High school from The Brrrgh. Their basketball team was good, but their hockey team was unbeatable. Not one other school has won the hockey championship in all three grades as many times as that school has. They were dominant.

At recess, Troy thought of a way to find where all the quakes were coming from. He decided to get some shovels from the school shed and enlisted Rick and Berry to help him. (Troy never knew this, but Berry went to his school). They dug really far until they hit something. They now dug rapidly and as fast as possible, but all they found was a pipe. They dug in the other direction and found a breakthrough. Troy edged his nose down there as he peered through the tiny peephole sized breakthrough.

"There's a bunch of robots walking around down there," he said, "I think we should keep digging."

And so the three of them dug that tiny peephole into a giant hole that you could jump into. They decided that as badly as they wanted to jump into that hole, they couldn't. They would miss fifth and sixth period and be punished by their parents. _Wait…,_ Troy thought,_ My parents won't care if I miss it or not. The mother at my foster home won't care because she doesn't even know what school I GO TO! I walk. So I can go in without punishment for being late. But it looks really dangerous down there. So dangerous I could- YEAAAAAAAAAH!_ Troy's mind went blank after that. The geyser that garnered the altitude of twenty feet finally faded in enough time for Troy to get to class. That geyser was convincing enough.

Fifth and sixth period were nothing good, except for in P.E. It was dodgeball again today, and Troy took down Melody McSplat with the help of Rick- or, eh, "Superman"'s incredible throwing capabilities. Troy was Melody's biggest target, though. Every time she got the ball, she lobbed it at Troy, causing him to either duck, jump, sashay, or lean away from the ball. Yes, dodgeball was the best part of the day. After class, things got messy.

Troy went to get his books for his homework, shut his locker, and walked outside with Rick. The ground began to shake, this time harder and faster than ever before. Buildings were now being rocked back and forth so intensely that some of them collapsed. A multitude of geysers burst from the ground, and a robot marched from out of the hole dug by Troy, Rick, and Berry. People began to fall over. Trees derooted themselves from where they were originally and fell. The school building was structurally unsound about eight seconds into the monster quake and it collapsed. A couple of the sixth graders cheered. Finally, the earthquake stopped, but a geyser shot Tori up in the air and she needed someone to catch her or she'd suffer serious injury. Troy pushed through the crowd, and prepared to as soon as the geyser fell from under her. The geyser reduced speed, then suddenly dropped from its thirty-foot breaking point. Tori screamed and Troy leapt over the hole where the geyser was. Tori landed in Troy's arms, and he set her down.

"Well, tin man," said Tori, "You really do have a heart."

All this was said as she gave Troy a kiss on the cheek. This truly was the best day of Troy's life in what could have been the final moment of Tori's. But ordinarily, you wouldn't die from falling thirty feet as a toon, but this hole was deeper than usual, and she was destined to fall about sixty feet because the hole was an extra thirty feet deep.

The huge quake meant that the school building would need to be rebuilt. So school would be off for a month and a half, at least. Troy again became very bored, and he was wondering whether or not Tori kissed him just because he saved her life. _I get why that's important, but it's not that important in a relationship._ He really hated romance. He thought that it was really confusing, and that it was a real bore for someone whose grandfather killed an entire army of cogs at the age of 14. _My life is so boring now,_ he thought, _Sure. I play in a rock band and just won over the love of my life, but I'm not fighting an evil species, I'm not using weaponry, it's a bore compared to my grandpa's life._

Troy's life went into a bigger dry spell for a week or so until a certain person in a certain place took a permanent leave.


	4. Discovering Manholes

Gyro Gearloose, a 29-year-old plastic surgeon from West Toontown, had heard of the happenings that closed down the Central Jr. High school. The geysers had seemingly appeared out of nowhere, until a witness claimed to see robots under the ground. Gyro thought instantly to himself that he knew what was coming. Great-Grandson of legendary inventor Gyro Gearloose I, he knew a thing or two about making gags. Enough so to help if these cogs came out of hiding. From the looks of things, the geysers were warnings as to when and where the cogs would emerge.

The week without school was surprisingly more boring than Troy had expected. Sure he went over to Rick's house to play a few rounds of basketball in the backyard, but at the end of the week the reports came back that the school wouldn't be done for a couple of months. Troy's boredom elevated as the weeks progressed. He played his guitar in his room. He read fan fiction on the internet, but on the day he was most bored he read the encryption on the front side of the toilet seat. "Toontown Toilet Company. Made in Chino, NOT China." Today, Troy was ready for some action, so he went to the sandbox that the younger kids played in, only to discover something suspicious. He wanted to know what was up.

"Dottie? What are you doing with that suitcase?"

"Leaving," she replied.

"Why?" Troy asked.

"No reason."

_ Bull! _he thought. _There must be something up with her._ Dottie grasped her suitcases and fell through the hole. Troy filled it back up as the mother of the foster home walked towards him. He climbed up the tree stealthily and hopped the fence. A noisy doodle exposed his presence as he leapt into the neighbors' yard. He silenced the doodle by giving it a chew toy and some jellybeans. He speedily climbed the fence and found himself in the middle of the street near a manhole that lead to the sewer. _The sewer,_ he thought. _If she were to escape, she'd have dug to the sewer._ Troy opened the manhole and crawled inside.

There were several men in different colored suits with sickly looking, metal skin and shoes that looked like they cost an entire lottery jackpot. One of them struck Troy upside the head. More of them began to circle him. Feeling outnumbered, Troy took his slingshot and shot everything he had in his pockets. This was not enough. Though Troy made it out alive, he never figured out what Dottie was up to. _She'll do well enough alone,_ he thought. _And besides, I always hated when she asked me random questions about everything in my life. It's like having two great-aunts in one life. Have mercy!_

The cogs were not the only ones that had been reported by the newspaper. Gyro Gearloose was involved in a serious accident that impaired his walking ability. Doctors said that the injury had completely destroyed his ability to walk, forcing him to use a wheelchair for the rest of his life. The facts were these. After hearing of a toon who wanted a nose job, he drove into the office late that night. However, a manhole that was directly under his car shot it up in the air, causing it to tumble over the edge of a cliff. The tight leg room in Gyro's pricey Roadster pressed against his legs, causing them to power down. He didn't enjoy walking that much, but he missed being an able-bodied toon even after one day.

The real worry was about who was under that manhole, and had they done it on purpose?


	5. New Digs

**Chapter Five: New Digs**

Investigations went on for weeks. Who was under that manhole. Agents, crews, even children camped out in the manholes, but not one living soul could figure out just who was in these manholes causing these problems.

Troy and friends became increasingly more bored until the Foster Home received a call from the destroyed school's PTA.

"Due to lack of teaching and classroom environments, the toons who go to Central Junior High school will now be attending another school in Donald's Dock."

This mortified Troy. The manhole occurrences had all been in Donald's Dock. And new kids. What would they be like? These questions hounded Troy like the very fact of life itself gripping your neck without holding back.

Later that evening, Rick and Troy were in Rick's backyard shooting hoops.

"What do you think the new kids will be like?" asked Troy.

"I don't think they'll be so bad," replied Rick in mid-jump shot.

"And what do you think Dottie's up to?"

"Who's Dottie again?"

"This girl at my foster home. She was always hampering me with questions. And she suddenly just packed up her bags and left on a dime. I tried to follow her to see where she was going, but I was held up by some weird metal robot things in the sewer."

Rick's mouth dropped completely open.

"Troy?" he began after he forced his mouth shut.

"Yeah?"

"Do you realize what you just said?"

"Well, yeah. But I don't remember it word for word," replied Troy.

"You might have just solved this pandemic we've been having. You know, the manholes? People have been trying to solve that for almost a month now! And you've got proof!" cheered Rick excitedly.

"No I don't. Who in they're right minds would believe a presumably stupid teenager like me? I have no credibility in a world full of adults. Just seeing it isn't enough."

"Maybe you should go get proof."

"But how?" Troy wondered.

"Go back into the manhole and try to get a piece of these metal robots. I'd go with you, but I have a perennial fear of the dark."

Troy snickered.

"Oh, shut up it's not that embarrassing!" Rick demanded.

So it was settled. Tonight, Troy rummaged through his things and packed a small tent, his pajamas, a sleeping bag, a flashlight, a month's supply of water, Top Ramen and protein bars, some deodorant, and a GameToon to pass the time. His camera was to be the ultimate moneymaker in this situation. All he had to do was take pictures of the robots and get them to the Agency.

It was close to ten o'clock at night. The moon was high in the sky, and Troy rode his skateboard to the manhole he climbed inside the day he was hounded by the group of metal men. He walked for about five minutes and set up camp there. He observed the pipes, heard the faint noises of ratlike creatures crawling around inside the murky manhole, and smelled the mustiness. It also had the apparent smell of copper. Troy carefully emptied the tent bag and searched for the poles. He felt around in the dark manhole, but couldn't find the poles. He checked the bag once more, but he couldn't find those poles. Suddenly, he heard a clanking sound. He checked behind him, and as though it were magic the poles appeared. Troy struggled to put the rest of the tent together in the pitch black darkness. It was so dark he couldn't see his own hand an inch in front of his face. After finishing the frame, setting up, and brushing his teeth, Troy dozed off. He missed the sound of the little ones arguing, and Berry reading to herself late at night. But the one face he remembered the clearest was the naturally irked look of his math teacher, mortified to know that Troy would miss the day. She always panicked under these circumstances. Thankfully, none of these faces had stuck with him in his dream, as he had none.

The children of Central Jr High woke up with unmotivated looks on their faces, as they were about to get up and go to their first day of school in months. To make matters worse, it wasn't even their school they were going to. Rick was especially depressed. He wanted to at least go back with his buddy, Troy. Instead, he was forced to carpool with Tori and Melody McSplat, two snickering girls from school, the latter of which spread those nasty rumors about Troy. The car ride was pretty uneventful, until Melody asked,

"Where's Troy?"

"He's, um…" Rick paused. "He's really sick."

"What does he have?" Tori asked.

"Polio." Rick insisted.

"Nobody gets Polio anymore. Where is he really?" Melody demanded.

"He's just gone. Okay? I don't know what happened to him."

"What do you mean? You're like his best friend. You always know where he's at!" encouraged Tori. Indeed he did, but he kept his mouth shut.

"He told me he was leaving yesterday night, but he didn't tell me where," he lied. If they knew Troy was in the manhole, they would spread rumors and twist his brave endeavor into a psychopathic quest for truth, or something like that. That was the problem with Rick's mind. He never knew what to expect, even when he could only expect the simple. But the way Rick saw this, he was doing it to save Troy's butt because Troy knew that only Rick knew where he was. And if the secret was spilled, Troy would have only one person to blame.

The car came to a stop, Melody's mother wished them a good day, and they were off. The three of them at a new school, not knowing what to expect.


	6. What Would've Happened

A/N: I've decided to discontinue the series since I've grown tired of writing about Toontown. Instead, I'm going to sum up what I had planned, but didn't want to write out of tiredness.

The Toontown Saga: What Would've Happened

Troy Bananabrains would've exposed the secret of the underground cogs with everyone calling him crazy, so he would've gone back into the manhole, killed one, and brought it back out for all to see. It would have been discovered that Dottie was really a double agent in search of Troy since he had seen what he had seen. The "murder" of Elliot James would have been solved. Everyone figures out he wasn't dead, he just fell off a cliff and into deep water. The enormous final battle would have taken place in the city of Toontown, destroying the city itself and forcing everyone to live elsewhere in the toon world. A truce is made between the toons and the underground cogs so that nothing like this happens again, and the story would have ended there. On that note, it is with great displeasure that I announce the official end of the Saga. Thanks to all my readers for the greatest support.


End file.
